Silver Blood and Golden Flames
by KatrinaRayne
Summary: When a transfer student from America comes to Hogwarts, Harry finds himself falling in love with her. She's a dark, mysterious, and a natural storyteller. But what secrets does she hide? Secrets that may affect Harry's life--or death.
1. Prologue and The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the poem (A Dream), which is by Edgar Allen Poe. I also don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: The only characters I am taking credit for are Katrina Silver, Zack Silver, Rex, Bonnie Wright, Annabel Wright, Michael Wright, and any other characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Warning: **SPOILERS**  
Prologue  
  
In visions of the dark night I have dreamed of joy departed; But a waking dream of life and light Hath left me broken-hearted.  
  
Ah! what is not a dream by day To him whose eyes are cast On things around him, with a ray Turned back upon the past?  
  
That holy dream, that holy dream, While all the world were chiding, Hath cheered me as a lovely beam A lonely spirit guiding.  
  
What though that light, thro' storm and night, So trembled from afar- What could there be more purely bright In Truth's day-star?  
  
- Edgar Allen Poe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The New Girl  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Instinctively, Harry Potter reached out and grabbed the young lady to keep her from falling.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said, embarrassed at having bumped into her.  
  
"That's fine," she said coolly, looking up.  
  
Harry couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
Her straight raven-black hair hung like silk just below her shoulders. Lights illuminated her incredibly fair and perfectly sculpted visage. Two profound sapphire eyes regarded him coldly, until they widened with recognition.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she said snappishly.  
  
"Um, I'm Harry Potter," he ventured to say, extending his hand.  
  
"I know," she said, taking it with her own, ice-cold hand. "I'm Katrina Silver."  
  
Harry glanced around the platform. Smoke billowing from it, the Hogwarts Express sat on the track like an impatient child. Rain came down in dense sheets, running down the sides of the train.  
  
All the way at the entrance, he could see the Order and the Weasley children (with the exception of Percy). They were probably looking for him.  
  
"See you around," he said, smiling.  
  
She nodded, not smiling back and sauntered to a young man who looked like an older, male version of her.  
  
Harry was greeted with a loud bang as he came to his party. Hermione's trunk had popped open.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, flustered. "I knew all the books wouldn't fit, but there's nothing else I could do."  
  
"Why did you take all those advanced classes?" questioned Ron, shaking his head. "I always said you were mad."  
  
"Hush, Ron," admonished Mrs. Weasley. "Here, let me help you with that."  
  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry quietly. "Did you meet that new girl?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Who is she? Where is she?"  
  
Harry scanned Platform 9 ¾, and scowled. After he had left, Malfoy had cornered Katrina.  
  
"The one talking to Malfoy," he explained.  
  
Ron frowned. "She can't be too good if she's talking Malfoy," he commented.  
  
"But she's new. And she has an American accent, so she wouldn't know what a bastard he is," argued Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
The train whistle startled them all.  
  
"Hurry, get on," said Mrs. Weasley, ushering them on.  
  
"Good bye, Harry."  
  
"Take care of yourself, boy."  
  
"Be careful, dear."  
  
Harry sighed. Nobody would understand what he was going through. Nobody understood at all. He was trying to act normal, but there they were, cautioning and reprimanding him.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to forget about Sirius and his death and to forget about the prophecy. But he couldn't. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"Is it alright if I sit here?" came a voice. "Everywhere its full, and it's kinda nice to sit with somebody you actually know."  
  
All of them looked up quickly to see Katrina standing there.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm not-" she began.  
  
"Of course," said Harry. He helped her pull her trunk inside.  
  
"These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione, Ron, this is Katrina Silver."  
  
"Hi," Katrina said sweetly. "Oh, and Harry, sorry about being so rude. I- well-whenever I leave my brother, Zack, I feel so awful. I hella miss him when I'm away from him."  
  
"It's okay," said Harry.  
  
She smiled at Hermione. "I know you don't like me right now, but do you like stories?"  
  
"Well, sure," replied Hermione, shrugging.  
  
"I have a particular story I would like to share with you all. It's a frickin' long story, so I won't tell you the whole thing right now."  
  
That was perfect. Getting lost into a story would somewhat take his mind off Sirius and the prophecy (strange how that had become one item-it was always "Sirius and the prophecy").  
  
She gazed at the window as thunder rumbled gently.  
  
"Are you ready? Well, here it goes." 


	2. The Birth of Michelle Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own the poem (A Dream), which is by Edgar Allen Poe. I also don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: The only characters I am taking credit for are Katrina Silver, Zack Silver, Rex, Bonnie Wright, Annabel Wright, Michael Wright, Lawrence Schiffeur, and any other characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Warning: **SPOILERS**  
  
The Birth of Michelle Flame  
  
It is the year 1695. Bonnie Wright and her family are attending the May Day Festival.  
  
Bonnie is an average sixteen year old. She enjoys (as we would say) hanging out with her friends, and flirting. In fact, she's had her share of "beau" in her time.  
  
This is the first time their family is celebrating for a long time, and Bonnie's glad they finally are.  
  
Bonnie lived with her mother, father, older brother Michael, and twin sister Annabel. It isn't easy being one of the only non-Muggle family in Salem, Oregon.  
  
Not long ago, Michael had been killed, supposedly by Salazar Slytherin (because Michael was too close to Godric). They had said he drowned in a lake, for his body was never found.  
  
For a long time after that, their family was in mourning.  
  
Out of anyone in the family, Bonnie had been closest to her brother, yet she wanted to get on with life. She couldn't sit there and mope about him, especially since she didn't want to face the fact that he was truly gone.  
  
Therefore, she is so happy they're going to the festival.  
  
She meets her beau, Rex, and beams as she sees the jealous looks on the girls' faces.  
  
Rex is a dashing young man, who everyone had been attracted to from the moment he set foot in the city. Women called him to their houses to sample their pie. Men discussed politics. He was excellent at all the boys' games, and they loved having him play. And the girls especially loved his wry sense of humor.  
  
The first time Bonnie and Rex had met was before Michael's death. That day, he had brought her a rose, so red-redder than any she had seen in her entire life.  
  
Today, he has a rose that appears to be the twin of that rose.  
  
He hands her the rose, and she accepts it, blushing as is proper. She takes his elbow, and they walk.  
  
Annabel is with her own beau, Lawrence Schiffeur, a young man from a good family.  
  
"What lovely young couples," comments Mayor Thorpes. "My, Annabel, Bonnie, you look lovely. Or is it Bonnie and Annabel?"  
  
He laughs pleasantly at his own little joke.  
  
The day wears on with dance and merry-making. Finally, sunset comes.  
  
"Come, my darling," says Rex, touching her face lightly. "Let us watch the sunset together."  
  
Bonnie smiles and they make their way there.  
  
Lawrence and Annabel are seated on the grass, his arm around her. Gently, he kisses her, but as he does, his arm travels lower.  
  
"What are you doing, Lawrence?" demands Annabel, breaking away.  
  
"I'm kissing you, my love, or is that not allowed?" he answers, the picture of innocence.  
  
Bonnie can't enjoy the sunset while her sister is in distress.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says.  
  
"That's okay," Rex assures her. "I understand."  
  
Bonnie hurries over to them. Lawrence grabs Annabel's dress in a place he should not. She snaps her hand back to slap him, but the magical tension causes a barrel of water to burst.  
  
All the couples around them are silent, staring at the water seeping into the dirt.  
  
"Witch!" cries Lawrence, pointing at Annabel and stepping away.  
  
Everyone breaks out in panic.  
  
Instantly, Mayor Thorpes and other adults are there.  
  
"Who is the witch?" he thunders, glaring around at them.  
  
"Annabel Wright!"  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
A man grabs Bonnie's arms painfully, while another grabs Annabel.  
  
"Which one of you is Annabel?" inquires the mayor.  
  
Bonnie swallows hard. She loves her sister too much. She isn't going to stand by and watch Annabel die like Michael did.  
  
"I am!" they both cry in unison.  
  
"She is!" proclaims Lawrence, pointing accusingly at Annabel, whose face turns very white. "Didn't we all see her wave her arm and cause a water barrel to burst?"  
  
"Aye!" cry the couples.  
  
Bonnie glares at Lawrence and stares indignantly at all the young people who back him.  
  
"Bonnie," says Mayor Thorpes kindly. "I know you love your sister, but please don't interfere. She is using witchcraft, and witchcraft is dangerous."  
  
Bonnie wants to spit at him and scream, "YOU MUGGLE! I HAVE WITCHCRAFT TOO!"  
  
But Rex catches her eyes. His look seems to say, "Do you want your parents to suffer the deaths of all their children?"  
  
Ashamed, she hangs her head and says nothing.  
  
Annabel is dragged off and taken to the jailhouse, where she will be kept until she is burned at the stake.  
  
Rex hurries over and grabs her hand. They wait until the entire crowd has dispersed.  
  
"There's something I want to show you," he says urgently.  
  
She doesn't hesitate a second. They hurry off, away from the jailhouse.  
  
"Devin, where are you?" he asks.  
  
As though he is appearing from the night, a young man comes out.  
  
"Michael!" cries Bonnie hoarsely. For this is her brother, but there is something wrong-something different about him.  
  
"Bonnie!" he whispers, and they hug. "If you're alive, then why-" she begins.  
  
"I'm not alive, not technically," he explains. "I walk this Earth, but I do not breathe, and my heart is frozen. I survive simply on blood."  
  
She steps away from him. "Demon?" she says, uncertainly.  
  
"I was attacked by Slytherin," says Michael (or Devin). "I don't understand why they dislike each other so. They were the best of friends."  
  
"I found him bleeding," explains Rex. "When I find a person dying, I change them, because that way they can choose whether or not they would like to die. So he had the choice."  
  
"And I chose to live-at least for now."  
  
"If you want to live happily with your sister and brother forever-he smiles dryly-and I mean forever, there is something you must do."  
  
And she knows what it is.  
  
Taking out a knife, Rex makes a cut just underneath his throat. Without hesitating, she leans forward and drinks. 


End file.
